Vladats and Tetramands are Great Tickle Monsters
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally pranks Four Arms and Whampire, she thinks that a lie might save her. But she gets a lot more than she bargained for. Rated T for characters getting spooked and kisses. Major tickles are abound and utterly adorable.


**(After putting up my poll on who you think is the best tickler in the Ben 10 series, mostly in the short stories I made, the voting's show that Whampire and Four Arms were tied. So, to make you all happy, I have decided to have both Whampire and Four Arms star in this extra tickly story for you to enjoy. Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to my friend, GoldGuardian2418. Ally Drewood belongs to me. All Ben 10 Omnitrix aliens mentioned in the story belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Special thanks to EmeraldMoonGem for helping out with the story.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Vladats and Tetramands are Great Tickle Monsters<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ally! Where are you?" called Four Arms, as he searched around the living room, looking for his friend, Ally Drewood. Earlier that day, Ally had a great day at school after receiving an A+ on her English test and was rewarded with a sleepover at Rachel Jocklin's home at the Grant Mansion. The 20-year-old was delighted to see her cousin achieve great grades and was happy to have her over once again, for the little 10-year-old brought great happiness and joy to the mansion, and she wasn't the only one who enjoyed having Ally over.<p>

Plenty of the alien occupants also enjoyed having Ally over, mostly her best friend and surrogate cousin, Four Arms, a Tetramand alien with red skin, four yellow eyes, and four arms. He and Ally were such great friends, and they would spend most of their time wrestling each other playfully, talk, have naps together, and had big tickle fights, which Four Arms mostly won but Ally never complained because she enjoyed being tickled by him, due to him having extra arms that always got to her tickle spots.

Four Arms at this moment was in a game of hide-and-seek, and he was the one who was seeking. So far he had already looked in the bathroom, closets, and other rooms on the middle floor, but he just could not find Ally anywhere.

"Looking for someone?" asked a voice from up above, making Four Arms look up and standing on the ceiling, with a big grin on his face, was Whampire.

"As a matter of fact I am. Ally and I are playing hide-and-seek, and it turns out she's a much better at hiding than being found so easily." Four Arms explained as the Vladat walked down from the ceiling to the floor.

"How about I help you out? We can find her faster if we worked together." Whampire suggested and Four Arms agreed.

"That's a good idea. Well, we can't go outside to look for her, on account of you being a Vladat and that you can't be out in the sunlight." Four Arms spoke.

"Yes, that will be checked of the list. Have you checked upstairs?" Whampire looked up the staircase as well as Four Arms.

"No, not yet."

"Then, let's have a look and maybe we'll find the little rascal." Whampire smiled and he and the Tetramand walked up the stairs, their footsteps echoing up the stairs to one of the open closet doors where Ally was hiding, smiling mischievously as she got behind an old-fashioned mannequin that was covered with a gorilla costume, and a scary clown mask draped over the mannequin's face.

**_Just wait until they come around the corner_**, Ally thought to herself and smiled as she heard her friends moving closer to the closet. Now, the mannequin was on top of a small board with wheels, and when the aliens would show up at the right moment the girl would push out the mannequin and scare them.

"Ally couldn't have just disappeared into thin air." Whampire said as he and Four Arms went up the hallway with Four Arms leading the way.

"She isn't a ghost or anything. She is bound to turn up.."

But before the Tetramand could finish, Ally pushed the mannequin out the closet, and pushed it straight at the two aliens, making scary cackles, blubbering and gibbery sound effects.

Whampire was the first to scream and back away, his green eyes wide open like fried eggs, and was soon followed by Four Arms and the two screamed in total fear and fright. As Whampire backed up his back hit against the wall, but then found himself sandwiched between Four Arms and the wall as the Tetramand slammed his back into Whampire, and Four Arms was screaming and begging for the monster clown to go away.

"HELP! MAD CLOWN! HELP!" Four Arms shrieked, but then stopped when he heard the hysterical laughter of a little girl and saw Ally drop to the floor and roll around the floor, laughing hard with tears in her eyes.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! That was priceless! You should have seen your faces, guys." Ally laughed and got up to her feet, going over to Four Arms and leapt to his arms and gave a hug.

"Ally, what was that for? I was supposed to find you, not get spooked by you." Four Arms sighed as he hugged her back.

"I was hiding, but then I saw this mannequin and the gorilla outfit and scary clown mask and just couldn't resist pranking you and Whampire. I'm sorry if I scared you." she apologized.

"Ha-Ha, that's okay, kiddo. You really got me and Whampy. Hey, speaking of which, where did he go?" Four Arms noticed that Whampire was gone, but then heard muffled shouting from behind him. Quickly realizing what was behind him, Four Arms backed up and there, plastered to the wall was Whampire. Ally and Four Arms managed to pull him out and stretch him out for he was a bit stiff from being slammed into the wall.

"You okay, Whampire?" Ally asked.

"Yes, but a little stiff at the back, thanks to the scare." Whampire joked, but then he and Four Arms looked at each other, sharing a smile before looking back at Ally. "Speaking of which, I am the only one around that does most of the scares around this mansion, and who ever scares me deserves a little punishment."

"Punishment? But, I was just playing a prank on you, I didn't try to hurt you two." Ally tried to convince the two aliens, but they weren't buying it.

"Oh, we know. You still need to suffer the consequences of scaring the vampire and the Tickle Monster." Four Arms chuckled as he and Whampire wiggled their fingers at her and Ally squealed and ran off, but the aliens quickly caught her and pinned her to the rug on the floor.

Ally was now desperate to get away, for in her mind, Four Arms and Whampire were the best ticklers in the Grant Mansion. That's when she got an idea.

Before the two aliens could start tickling her, Ally stopped them.

"Wait! Hold it!" she held up her hands.

"What's wrong?" Whampre asked.

"Oh, well...You see...I discovered a few days ago that I am no longer ticklish. So, I guess your tickle torture won't work on me, now that I am not ticklish." Ally lied.

Four Arms and Whampire knew that the girl was lying, since she kept looking to over to one side from time to time as she spoke to them. But, they decided to play along.

"Very well, then. If you are not ticklish, you wouldn't mind if we test that out?" Whampire asked as he took hold of Ally's feet and took of her shoes and socks and Four Arms loomed over her and held her arms up over her head on the ground and softly planted his hands on her sides.

"Uh, no. I am not ticklish, and your tickling will not work." Ally lied again.

"Alright, then. Let us see if you are right." Whampre smiled as he used one, clawed finger and softly stroked it up and down Ally's right foot and Ally quickly bit down on her lip to prevent any giggles from coming out. After using one finger for a few seconds Whampire then used all his fingers to wiggle along Ally's feet, and Ally whimpered while trying not to laugh.

**_Stop it already. Those claws are killing my feet,_** Ally thought to herself and her mouth twitched, but she kept it shut.

Whampire looked up at Ally and chuckled at her attempt to hold in her laughter and then told Four Arms to help him out.

"Why not try out her stomach, that is her second tickle spot and usually the best place to tickle a little girl." Whampire suggested.

"You got it. I've got my fingers ready and they are ready to tickle." Four Arms smiled and his second pair of hands went to work on tickling Ally's stomach. Ally nearly lost it and had to close her eyes and mouth tight to ignore the ticklish sensation that was now taking control of her feet and stomach.

_**Oh man, this is getting harder and harder by the minute. When will they stop?,** _Ally thought as she felt an army of giggles build up inside of her, but she restrained them with her strength, but the tickles kept going on and she was fighting a loosing battle, for a couple of small giggles came out.

"What was that? Laughter?" Whampire perked up. "Hmm, there is still one last place we haven't checked. Four Arms?"

"I am way ahead of you." Four Arms chuckled as his second pair of hands left Ally's stomach and hovered over her exposed underarms. Now Ally was really nervous, for her underarms were her ultimate tickle spot.

Before she could utter a word, Four Arms drilled his fingers into her underarms, and that did it. Ally could no longer hold in her laughter, and opened her mouth and screamed with the hardest, happiest, and hysterical laughter she or the aliens ever heard.

After the shriek of laughter, both Whampire and Four Arms stopped and looked at her.

"Just as we have suspected, you lied to us about not being ticklish. Well, we know what to do with liars, don't we, Four Arms?" Whampire concluded and so did Four Arms.

All at once, they started tickling Ally again, and this time Ally did not hold in her giggles and laughed and laughed, the tickling now taking control over her entire body as her friends tickled her at her tickle spots, mainly her feet, stomach and underarms.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally laughed with tears of joy in her eyes as they tickled her faster and kept up the torture for a few more minutes until they finally ended and let her up, with Whampire holding her to his chest and rubbing her back.

"Easy there, Ally. Calm down. You're okay." Whampire cooed as he patted her back and Ally finally got her breath back and looked at Whampire and smiled at him.

"You guys are going to be the death of me someday, tickling me half to death like that." she giggled but then she wrapped her arms around Whampire and hugged him tight. "But I still love you and Four Arms."

"And, we still love you, little britches." Four Arms chuckled as he ruffled her long, black hair.

"Yes, we will always love you, Ally. But, why did you lie about not being ticklish?" Whampire asked Ally as he let her go.

"I thought that it would make you guys not tickle me after the prank I pulled on you. I was worried that you night tickle me much longer than what I am used too." Ally told them

"Ally, we would never tickle you for longer periods than what you're used to. We all know when you had enough of the tickles. Besides, if you don't feel like being tickled, it's okay to tell us. We understand." Whampire told Ally, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, guys." Ally thanked her friends, but then decided that Whampire needed a little tickle himself and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing, Ally?" asked the bewildered Vladat.

"I've noticed that you've never been tickled whenever I'm around. Why don't we change that. what do you say, Four Arms? Care to join me?"

The Tetramand immediately complied with his best friend and the two ganged up on Whampire and tickled him and the Vladat laughed and squirmed to free himself, but he wasn't going to escape from his friends.

After about ten minutes, the tickle torture on the vampire alien ended, with Whampire gasping for air, but he was happy and smiling the whole time, happy to be around some great friends who were also good Tickle Monsters as well as him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>

**(Here you all go. My new short story. I am sorry I haven't been posting a lot of stories like I usually do, but I am having some problems with my neck at the moment, mostly a muscle spasm due to being on the computer most of the time and sleeping wrong one night. It isn't very serious but it still hurts when I turn or lean my neck in a certain position. I am checking in every now and then, but I am on the road to recovery, even though I do feel a sting in my neck every now and then but it is getting better. I will be back soon when my neck is all better. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
